yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EstelleBrown/The Story of Fun Girl (1)
I actually wrote this fanfiction on Wattpad already, but I wanted more feedback so I decided to put it here! Welp, here's the first part of the story. So uh, hope you like it. I was walking to school like usual, my little sister was just walking behind me and talking to her friend Mei Mio. I never seen her so excited, today was her first day at Akademi High. I looked over my shoulder to check on them once in a while, smiling to myself. Once we reached the school, I gasped at how much it had changed during the holidays, the dull grey walls have been repainted, the school expanded, the grass much greener than before, the cherry blossom tress have been removed though, which was quite disappointing in my opinion, the fountain also have been moved, I hope that's not removed as well! I ran inside, changed my shoes and opened the first doors I saw. I gasped again, the fountain was right in the middle, with four cherry blossom trees surrounding it. Sighing in relief, I went up to the fountain and made a little wish. "I wish that everything could just stay the same forever." I closed my eyes, cupped my hands together and whispered with a smile. Suddenly, I felt a slight tap on my left shoulder. Alarmed, I turned around and saw my friend, Mai Waifu beaming at me. I sighed in relief and smiled. "Hi Mai!" I said and waved slightly. "Hi Akeko! The school changed a lot, didn't it?" Mai looked around, marveling at the amount of change in just a month. I shrugged, I'm actually just as surprised as Mai is, but I try not to show it that often around people. I saw my sister and her friend heading to their group of friends as Mai and I walked towards the rooftop. Smiling, I waved to her, but she didn't respond. Oh well, I dismissed that almost immediately as I saw the new rooftop. It was much bigger but it's also much harder to get from one corner to the other. When I reached the rooftop with Mai, a few girls were already there. There were the Basu Sisters, who were rumored to be a vampire and a succubus in disguise, I don't believe all that paranormal nonsense is real. It just isn't logical. I frowned at the sight of Ruto-chan staring at the poor sisters again. To be honest, I don't know much about her, other than she is in the Occult Club and that she takes great interest in all things paranormal. Then there's Dere-chan, she's really cute with her blue hair and red eyes but, she never seems to react to anything. Last of all, I saw a green-haired girl with green eyes. I haven't seen her here before, she must be new. I walked to the other end of the rooftop with Mai. "Did you see the new girl?" I asked. "The one with the green hair and eyes?" She raised her eyebrow. I nodded. "I don't like her, the expression she always has, its like shes about to ask a stupid and unnecessary question any minute." She frowned. Mai then started her usual talk about this game developer she's in love with overseas, she seems really happy ''I thought. Gazing at the view from the rooftop, I saw the gym renovated, a proper running track now in the middle of the field with the cherry blossom tree on top of the little hill. "Mai?" I asked, looking at her. "Eh?"She looked confused. "Am I the only who saw a black-haired girl dragging a corpse just now?" I questioned, this seemed like a really stupid question to ask. She looked alarmed and peered at the track. "Akeko, are you seeing things? Because there's no one there." Mai replied, sounding genuinely worried. I shook my head, "Must have been my imagination." In my mind, I was still convinced that what I saw wasn't just my imagination, I was convinced it was real. '''Hope you enjoyed it! This fanfiction is still a work in progress on Wattpad as well, so sorry if this gets updated rarely. I'm gonna go before I embarrass myself further now, bye!' Category:Blog posts